Image Isn't Everything
by WritingIsTheMostFun
Summary: Rizzo must choose between the two things that matter the most to her; her reputation and her relationship with Santana.


**A/N: Hello all! This is something completely different from what I usually think of/write but I kind of had fun writing it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and I do not own Grease.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Riz," Rizzo stiffened at the sound of the all-to-familiar voice and slammed her locker shut. She wanted nothing more than to avoid the owner of that voice forever.<p>

"Santana."

"Aww come on, Riz, don't be like that. I told you I was sorry."

"Whatever, Santana," Rizzo snapped.

"Look, if I'd known that everyone was going to react like that, then I wouldn't have kissed you. But you know, if you didn't go around looking so hot all the time then I might have been able to resist the temptation."

Rizzo rolled her eyes and brushed passed Santana to make her way to her next class.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from you," Rizzo said without a backwards glance.

Santana had to jog a bit to catch up to Rizzo. The girl was quick when she wanted to be and when she was pissed off, she sure could move.

"Rizzo, listen to me."

"No."

Santana grabbed Rizzo's arm and forced her to turn around. The fire in Rizzo's gaze forced Santana to take a step back and fully gather herself. She knew that she was in deep trouble but that seemed like an understatement when faced with Betty Rizzo's fury.

"Look, Riz, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you in front of everyone like that. But you have to understand, I don't like being someone's dirty little secret. I'm proud to be your girlfriend and I can only hope that you feel the same way."

Had someone told Santana six months ago that she'd be in the middle of a hallway, begging Rizzo not to hide her from the rest of the world, she would have laughed in their face. Now, as she watched the myriad of emotions play behind Rizzo's normally guarded eyes, she couldn't think of being anywhere else. She only hoped that it was worth it in the end.

"San, I don't know if you've noticed but people have already begun to talk and nothing they're saying is good. I have an image that I've worked hard for and I don't want to lose my position in this school. Not when I'm so close to being out of here for good."

"Do you mean to tell me that you care more about your image, which, by the way, was built on you spreading your legs for countless guys, more than me?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Santana regretted them. She could see Rizzo tense at her careless response and moved to stop her as she turned to storm off again.

"Rizzo, I...I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Rizzo refused to turn around to face Santana but she didn't move away when Santana's arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

"You of all people should know what it was like. You told me about what happened at your old school. I expected you to understand the position I'm in." Rizzo's voice was so quiet that Santana wouldn't have heard her had she not been holding her.

"I know, I know. I'm just so _tired,_ Riz. I'm tired of running. It took me forever to make my relationship with Brittany public and by the time I was ready, she'd already moved on to someone who didn't care so much about her image. I was in the exact position that you're in and it cost me my chance at true happiness. I've been given a second shot and I don't intend on letting it pass me by again."

Rizzo sighed and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She knew that Santana had a point. She knew that it didn't really matter now what anyone thought. They'd all been in the cafeteria and they all saw Santana lean across the table and firmly kiss Rizzo. They all watched as Rizzo, lost in the feel of Santana's lips on her own, returned the kiss without hesitation.

Rizzo's hand came to rest on Santana's arm. She was tired, too. Rizzo thought back on the years that she's spent in high school, constantly trying to outdo the other girls for a shot at being the most popular girl in school. It didn't matter that she finally got her title for all the wrong reasons.

Maybe it was time that she stopped running as well. After all, in a few short months, she and Santana would finally be out of this hellhole and they wouldn't have to see any of their degenerate classmates ever again. Why not do what made _her _happy for once, instead of worrying about her reputation?

"Santana, let go."

"But Riz-"

"San, let go. How do you expect to hold my hand while walking me to class if you insist on attaching yourself to me from head to toe?"

When Santana's arms fell to allow Rizzo to turn around, she was met with one of Santana's rare smiles. It was in that moment that she knew that she'd made the right decision. Who care's what everyone else thinks? The only person whose opinion actually mattered was standing right in front of her.

"You know," Santana said with a sly grin. "I can think of something much more enjoyable that requires us to be attached from head to to and it has nothing to do with going to class."

"Oh, come on, you." Rizzo couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as Santana took her hand. Rizzo relished the familiar warmth of Santana's fingers wrapped around her own.

Rizzo felt the stares of the few straggling students who were late to class and chanced a look at Santana. If she noticed, she didn't let it show and Rizzo opted to do the same. She held her head a little higher and was emboldened by the gentle squeeze that Santana gave her hand.

She'd never admit it aloud but Rizzo supposed that those irksome goody-two-shoes were onto something when they preached that image wasn't everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...good, bad, or indifferent? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
